Awakening To Finish
by VioletMist787
Summary: Kitty Farewell had to face her parents being blamed and killed for a murder she knew they didn't commit,living with the true murder,and having a moster boyfriend. When she finds her soul mate will he be able to help her run from her moster ex? review plz!
1. The Day We Meet

**This story is not for children with parents who don't approve of violence and language.... So if you are that kid read this story up!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World series**

**And all my characters are original I made them!!**

**Awakened to see the light.**

Kitty Farewell, that's me, I was only five when my mother and father were taken away and put to death on the electric chair in Texas. They did nothing, I swear they didn't, and the real criminal is still in this house, I am to tell no one, and I am to be affraid to sleep every night, because he might snap.

I walked over to my full-lenght mirror on Monday morning. I wore short jean shorts, a red graffitti t that read: "mess with this and all you'll see is BLOOD!", I am a blood and proud of, I thought, I wore knee-high black boots, all of this was making my awesome curves and long dirt brown hair, which was hip lenght just in a ponytail on the top of her head, my eyes are milk chocolate, like a candy bar, I thought happily, and my skin was caremel. Yeah, I look good, I told myself.

"Get your natural black ass down these steps and out this door before I drag you there." My Uncle Ricky yelled up to me from down stairs.

"Oh my G-odd that hurt me on the inside so much." she mused to herself. She went down stairs and out the door. Our neighbor hood is ghetto-fab, I thought, Just the way I like it. I walked over to my bike, it was a MZ motorcycle. It was the love of my life, next to my poppy necklace. It was a black poppy that hung from a black gold chain (never heard of black gold? I'm sure.), my parents gave it to me when I was four, the day before their sentence. My mom said, "Poppy's are strong, and beautiful. Be the poppy, Kitten." my dad said, "Kitten, whenever you see this flower, out in a feild, in someone's window seal, where ever you see it, pray for us." Then he winked, and gave me a wicked smile that I got from him.

Now, I pulled it out from under my shirt, I usually don't show it in the public, and wore it out. I was gonna be proud today. I never wore a helmet, and I was never in an accident, never willl be, I rode at sixty miles per hour to school, getting there in under thirty minutes. I walked into the school and all heads turned, I walked down the hall recieving "Hey, Kitten,"s and "Sup, Kittster."s I hated that name so hard, but, it was kinda cute when that Hottie Mclann said it, that was his unknown nickname for the girls around school, his real name was Aric Mclann.

He walked up to me, his hair was shoulder lenght and dark, his skin was pale, eyes silvery green, and a lightning smile. "He, Kittster, how's it hangen'?"

"Good, if you were hangen' with." I reply slyly.

He smiles at that, "Your one mean kitty, you know that?"

"Ohhh, am I cute, too?" I teased.

"Oh, very. But, I'd go with hot not cute, that's a insult to you Kittster." he petted my head playfully in the mock of petting a cat, and said, "There, there see you later, Kitten."

I removed his hand, "Later?" I asked.

"Later it is." he walked off to his next class, the bell rung. "Oh, no." I muttered under my breath. I practically ran to my first class when I got in a handsome new student was being introduced to the class. The teacher stopped talking when I walked in and smiled brightly.

"Good, morning Miss Kitty."

"Good, morning Mrs. Carmen."

"Sup, Kittster." Mostly all the class said, in unison as I walked to my seat. Honestly, I had no idea why they all liked me so much, it was like I had two different lives from home to school. I didn't care though, I was just happy to be the most well known and most popular in the school, everyone just had to love me, or get beat up. Haha, by the guys or the Bloods I guess.

"This is Mr Nick Redfern. He's a transfer from Los Vagas, correct?" asked a tall boy next to her. His hair was black against pale skin, brown eyes that looked like they were lased with red. His shoulders were broad, he had a flat muscled body, and he wore a watch with a weird colored flower on it, a black flower? It was like my necklace, I absently thought, wow he's cute.

"Yes, that's correct." he said, his voice was hard and weirdly gentle at the same time. "My name is Nick Redfern, and I'm from Las Vagas, but, I was born in Italy."

It was like all the girls sighed in unison. What's with this class? I thought, I mean come on, he's just the hottest guy you've ever seen! Oh, forget Aric I want him!

He walked over and sat at a desk near mine. "Hello." he said when he noticed my still checking him out.

Normally I would have blushed, being caught checking someone out, and looked away. But, I caught his eye and when I tried to turn away he held me there. "Hi." I whispered and finally broke away.

"Miss Farewell?" said after asking a question I didn't quite catch.

"Um, I ddin't understand the question, could you repeat it?"

"Where you here Friday?" asked again with a smile.

"Oh, he-he, for the first quarter I got sick."

"Would you like to audition for lead in the musical agian?"

"Oh yeah!" I smiled, I loved to sing and dance.

"Audition now then because franckly between you me and the class I don't feel like teaching." in spare time, was the drama teacher.

"Oh, okay." Awesome a chance to impress the newbie, I thought. I got up to the front of the class and humed a mellody that gentely driffted to song:

_hummm oh yeah yeah _

_humhmm oh yeah yeah, _

_A million starts in the night blue sky _

_It's like butterfly's flying oh so high_

_Like dreams rushing through my sleep_

I knew I sounded good like a godess using her most natural element, everyone qawked.

_And brushing past my cheek_

_Mystify me with your words _

_compliments that was chirped by birds_

_oh how sweet you and me _

_singing this sweet melod-y_

_yeah, your my world your my heart your my prince _

_Save me from my dragon_

_your my star your my dream_

_your are me _

_and I wouldn't want it any other way _

_So dance with me my prince_

Everyone started clapping and walking students in the hall came to see who it was

_A kingdom of wonder_

_A princess with some dreams_

_Stars shooting right past me_

_Fight off that dragon _

_With the whole world by your side_

_Take me away to a land of butterflies_

_A million stars in the blue sky_

_It's like so mant butterfly's flying oh so high_

_Like dreams rushing through my sleep_

_And brushing past my cheek_

_Your my prince, your my prince,_

_your my prince_

_Good.....nighhhh____t_

Then I spoke in a soft whisper.

_Good night... my prince_

Eveyone started clapping and I sat back down to collect my backpack and pen, because the bell rung

"I'll give you results tomorrow." said, to my back.

"Okay," I said over my back. I walked down the hall and saw Nick, on my right hand side, and Aric on my left hand side. Aric immediantly started walking toward me,but, when I was Nick about to be attacked by a group of girls I walked over to him. "Hi, Nick right?" I said, and smiled, when I meet a new person my full on smile sometimes overwelmed them so I just smiled halfway.

"Yes, Kitty, was it? You have an amazing voice." He smiled, his smile was almost as overwhelming as mine...Almost.

Taking things as a challenge like usual, I unleashed the full power of my smile. It didn't get wider or anything, but, I just knew that it got more sensuous, more gentle, more sassy, and more charming all at the same time. "Thanks, I have my mother's voice." I wasn't upset to talk about my parents in public, like I said, I was gonna be proud today.

He looked me over and noticed my necklace, "Which are you?"

"Huh?" I looked down at my necklace, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on your acting so...So..."

"So what? Your cute, weird and rude, ya know that? I like you." I smiled again.

He laughed, it was a wonderful sound full of joy and happiness, "Where'd you get that?"

"My parents gave it to me...before..." I swallowed a lump in my throat, and pushed back the tears that threatened.

"Uh, oh, nevermind it's a club that uses black flowers that's all, I thought you were in it." he said smoothly.

He didn't know I could catch a lie like that * fingers snaping in my head* but, I let it slide, "Oh, well maybe my parents were in it, is it old?" I asked still smiling.

"Really old, and maybe they were." He smiled back,

Aric walked up behind him and said, "Hey, Kittster, hangin with freshmeat now?" he chuckled at his little joke.

Nick didn't even flench when Aric ame up, I admired that. "Just breakin 'em in for the girls." my smile faded.

He chuckled again, "Saturday, you me movies."

"No, I'm buisy with the Blood's." I say even though wasn't officially a Blood, they appresiated my help when we do drive by's and things like that.

"Oh, later then?" Aric said, walked away but, not before bumping his shoulder against Nick's back.

"Blood's?" Nick asked once Aric left.

"Gotta rep something right?" We both laughed and a lock of hair fell in my eyes.

Nick puched it back and when his hand made contact with my skin somethin... I don't know what... But, something happened.

**Hey sexy you know you want that pretty review button down there. **


	2. Relization

It was like fire and water shot up and down my entire body from the temple he touched. He and I stood there, frozen. We made eye contact and I saw something there I'd never seen in another guys eyes when they looked at me. I had so many questions, not so many answers. I knew some people thought that only one person on Earth besides family and God could truly love you like no tomorrow. What's the word? Um...

'_Soulmate? Voodoo people think soulmates exist._' A voice in my head told me. I knew it was Nick, it didn't sound like Nick, but felt like him, I didn't know if it was him or some inner voice of mine...No, it's him. I'm sure.

This all reminded me of Natasha Bedingfeilds song _soulmate_. I like that song, it remided me of this moment right now. Soulmate's...Yeah, I like that...Soulmates we're soulmates! Whoa!

He pulled back but, the feeling stayed. He searched my eyes for a while, the bell even rang, and the hallways emptied. But we still stood there staring at each other. Man I'm glad we're too cheap to get hallmonitors, I thought. "Um, see you later, Kitty." He whispered my name, like it was precious, when I saw the look in his eyes though, I knew it was precious to him. I watched him walk to his next class.

I walked to my Frence class in a daze. When, I walked into my class and everyone stopped to greet me I didn't even notice I just nodded in reconition.

"Heard, you singing Kittster, you get the part?" Lauren a pretty peite blonde wearing a low cut pink dress, we knew each other very well, since 6 grade to be exact.

"I think, nice dress." I whispered.

"Did you see that new guy? What was it...Nick! He's a totally hottie. You have Aric so I call dibs." Lauren teased.

"Yeah, I saw him...I saw him real well. I want him and this Kitten gets auto dibs on any hot guy who hears her sing. So nah, you can have Aric, he's...Um...Sweet?" I said, so caught up in conversation, I forgot to whisper.

The teach looked up and said, "What was that, Miss Kitten?"

"Um...I already learned this can we have a free period maybe?" I asked nicely.

"Oh, why no because, your so popular." he replied sarcastically, "I was one of the nerd's you 'pops' bully in high school I know what you do during free period, mess with poor fella's like me." he sobered in memory.

"Well, maybe we wouldn't if you relized we're out of your leage. And I don't even bully, no one does." I folded my arms arms and puppy dog eyed him, and wimpered my lip a little. I'm totally cute when I do this.

"Fine, free period, stay in this class room though." He pointed a dagger finger to Betrice, the one most likey to ditch.

"No way!! You know you steal all the guys."

"Yeah, but, that's the advantage of being the most popular. And besides you had them all in elementary and middle so I have them all in high, fair enough."

"You know what, forget it. I don't even care, and neither do you." she turned to another girl next to her.

I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior and turned to talk to the person behind me, I hadn't even noticed Aric was there. I knew he had the class but, I thought he sat way in the back. "Hey, Aric, why up here usually you stick to the back row." I said trying to be cool. Me and Aric, weren't together but, we were close.

"So, you fighting with Lauren? What not fighting but, what's the words I'm looking for?" He tapped his chin with one finger thinking, "Oh, I got it... Guy Battling? You guys are Guy Battling?" he teased.

I used to use that term in middle when I first met Aric, to explain why me and Lauren were so vicious to each other. "We don't even say that anymore, Aric."

"But, you are over who? Nick? Don't let him get between _us_ Kitty." he was now leaning forward to me.

I sighed. "I'm not, Aric, trust I just don't like it when I'm challenged is all. Hey, let's go to the movies tonight just you and me?"

"Sure."

After that class, the went by pretty fast. I went home to shower and change into something else. I went with a white mini skirt, white knee-high steletto's, and a light pink shirt, I kept my poppy necklace on though it didn't match my outfit at all. Hey, I met Nick the day I finally wear it out, it must be lucky.

I go down stairs to see my Uncle Richard standing at the bottom of the stairs with a sober esspression on his face. "What?" I ask.

"We're moving, I got a new job the other day. And now their moving me to Malibu. I'm sorry Kitty." he looked sober but he wasn't I knew better than this sarade.

He probally killed someone and now he's on the run. I ran back to my room before the tears could flow, I knew what I was thinking of: He probally killed someone and blamed it on inocent parents.

I was four when it happen, my parents were doing, "adult things." Which turned out to be R rated movies...

**Your about to see what happened back when she was four, give me some reviews and I'll tell you.**


	3. Remembering My Broken Past

**And the moment you've all been waitning for since I showed you what scarred Kitty forever and no I don't own Night World I barely own this story as it is.**

**And I'm team Edward **

**but Taylor Launer has *sigh* bedroom eyes**

I was suppose to be asleep, my uncle was babysitting me at my house, and my parents were out doing "grown up things" which I now know was just watching reated R movies. I had my t.v. on and was playing on my nintindo gamecube.

Then I heard a low shriek, I had to strain my ears to hear it. I got out of bed and placed my pillows under my sheets in my shape. Then, I quietly walked down the hallway, avoiding all the cracks in the floor that I knew would make a sound. I heard a wettish gurtling sound coming from my basement, turned off the hallway lights, and walked souldlessly down the stairs.

I went into a saperate room, the lights were off, but, I could see from the dim light of the window. There my uncle had his foot on a lady, who was on all fours, she had long blonde hair and a tatoo'd arm.

What happened next scarred me forever. My uncle grabbed her by the hair, forcing her head to come up, and with my mother's favorite kitchen knife, slit her throat open. He was a good fithty feet away from me, it was a big room concidering it was the size of all the upper rooms mixed together, so I quietly ran over to the closet by the door and slid in silently. I thought he was leaving, to bury the body or something, but still, I hid under all the coats on the floor and barely breathed.

The closet door opened, and I felt the sudden weight of the woman on top of me. I had to cover my mouth not to shreik, the closet door slammed closed. I heard him go up the stairs. I stayed down their not moving for at least an hour. Knowing he probally checked on me, saw the small lump, turned off the t.v. and went up to the third level to sleep in the guest room.

I got up and placed more clothes under the corpse, and placed her back to how my uncle had thrown her. I went up to my room quickly and as quietly as I came down. I went to sleep, a very light sleep I might add, and tried to make it go away.

Make it all just a bad dream.

It wasn't.

A week after Uncle Richard left and mommy and daddy came home, the police came and found the body, I tried to tell them it was Uncle Richard but, they didn't take him in because when they investigated they found no trace of Uncle's DNA and he did use my mothers favorite kitchen knife, so they sentenced my parents to death, we where in Texas at the time.

So you can quess...the chair was their sentence. The day before they gave me my Poppy necklace, and I never will forget that night, in the basement.

I was sent to my grandmother's but, she died of old age, after that my life was.... Ugh! My two aunts and five uncle's gave up on my rebelious attitude whenever I was at home. At school I sugarcoated my life with friends and boyfriends. All my grands' died from age or disease, so I got stuck with Uncle Richard. Not that I liked it, I acted worse when I found out I had to stay with him.

I guess the police didn't tell him he was a suspect because _I _told them, because, he hasn't tried to kill me so far. But, I'm still scared I just don't show it. I have a thick skin... But, sometimes I just wanna curl up into a ball and cry until all my pains are washed away in a river of my sorrow. It hurts just that bad, I want to disappear sometimes.

But, I can't so I surround myself with friends and guys so that I won't even be alone. Because, if I'm alone I'm affraid I might...disappear.

**Yeah, this is the shortest chapter I've ever written in my life, I swear. But, I like have this book that I'm writing called Winney's School of Witchery and I'm thinking about putting out the first chapter not the whole story of course just th first chapter to let you all know my top writing skills 'cause truly this ain't nothing**

**Anyway....**

**Wait! Can you hear that?... I think it's the review button saying:**

**"Hey, their baby *licks link* yeah you sexy, you know you wanta click me and my sexy ass!"**

**OMG the review buttons getting horny!**


	4. He conforts me whenever I shed a tear

**Okay so you know what happened to her I own nothing it's all L.J.'s and all the characters in this story are mine but, in copyright of the site.**

**Oh and I know it's rated T for teen but, if your little and not a teen like I know you are, then skip to the part wher the second line across the screen is.**

**Enjoy Taylor Launer's Hot Stuff!!!**

I lay in my bed tears in my pillow, from that aweful memory. I wasn't too upset, about the whole moving thing. It's happened before, but, I just met Nick and now I have to leave him, I never got to know him at all... I'm so freakin' sad right now I don't care about Aric...

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Nick P.O.V.**

I sit up in my room on this Friday night thinking about _her._ Her smell, her smile, her touch, her voice, her care...

But, she is vermin, and vermin cannot be toghther with vampires. Besides, she'd probally be disgusted with the idea of me being a vampire. But, she...she's my soulmate. I just know it, I've heard rumors about humans and night worlders getting together because of the 'principal, but, I never believed...

I just know she is though, and when I read her thoughts she even thought so, she's not into voodoo I know but, her friend.. Maybe a rouge witch telling vermin about our rules and such. I mentally sighed in agony. I want her, not just regular teenage hormonal want, but _want_ her. I want to hear her voice feel her touch, wrap my arms around her and protect her from that _Aric _guy, I thought his name with distaste.

But, the rules...I'll get her killed, I'll get me killed. But, I could turn her into a vampire. And she'll be illegal, damn it! All theses damn rules, why should love have rules. It's the only thing free in this world and it has rules.

I sit there arguing with myself, wanting to see her face and feel her touch... Just to make sure she's okay... Hey! That's it I'll go over her house and check on her.

I jumped up, forgetting the rules for a second, just wanting to see her, just a milosecond is all I ask.

I run to her house, which I saw her leave from this morning, and climbed up to her bedroom window, I broke the lock, and climbed in I didn't really think she was gonna be home, but, I see her laying face down on bed...sobbing.

The sight hurt me so.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Kitty P.O.V.**

I lay there face down on my bed sobbing, I knew Uncle Richy wouldn't come up he knows not to bug a woman in her mood. Just then I heard a footstep that sounded like it came from near my footboard, of my bed.

I sit up and turn my eyes blinded by tears. "Go away Uncle Richy!" I yelled annoyed. I wipe the tears out of my eyes to see his expression, when they are clear and I look up I freeze.

Standing right at my footboard was... Nick? But.. How?

"Are you okay?" he asked voice urgent, he whiped around to the side of my bed and sat next to my and wiped away the last of my tears, his thumb lingered around my hair line.

"Fine, thanks. W-why h-how did you get in here?" I was a little embarressed. Had he seen me cry like that, how long was he there?

"Your Uncle let me in... But, he went to sleep on the couch when I came up the stairs." He said smoothly. His hand that was wiping away my tears was now taveling down my collarbone. His touch left electricty from where it traced my neck. "Are you sure your okay? What happened?"

I wanted to lie, my reason seemed stupid now but, I couldn't help it next week it'll be my time of the month. But, I couldn't lie to him, some how I felt I didn't have to hide anything from him... Maybe even tell him my childhood secret. "I am moving... And, I always move it never upset me this much... But, all those other times... _you_ weren't there to give me a real reason to stay." I looked up to his eyes... and fell. They were full and burning with passion. He looked like if I left he'd cry, too.

"I...I'm sorry but, you can't go." he leaned forward.

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked sadly.

He leaned forward closer, "I mean I won't let you." And then, he was kissing me.

It started out soft, but then, turned hard and urgent. His lips were soft even for this hard kiss, and really warm.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned foward, forcing me to lean back, soon I was on my back and he was ontop of me. His weight ontop of me felt good, and I wanted more. He was driving me crazy. I wrapped my arms around his neck, first running my hands through his hair, then tugging at his shirt. I wanted to feel his bare skin against mine.

Barely parting his lips from mine, he lifted up and pulled off his shirt. I took the chance to catch my breath, right before his lips were cruching hard agaist mine again. His tounge danced around mine, so urgent like I was his life supply and he needed me to survive. I returned the favor. I heard the ripping of fabric and didn't have to look down to know my shirt was being ripped off, by the most gorgeous man in the world.

Just in time (like any annnoying parent) my door opened and Uncle Richard stood there frozed when he saw me and Nick there no shirt on either of us (unless you count my shredded remains), ontop of each other lips locked in our own secret harmony.

"What the hell!" Uncle Richard boomed. "Who's this and how did he get up here?!" He didn't wait for an answer and he didn't get one.

As a matter-of-fact I vegually heard him, his voice was faraway. I was focussing on Nick, who seemed to be in the strange twisted state, running kisses urgently down my neck.

Uncle Richard came up to the bed and grabbed Nick's shoulder, shoving and pulling. Saying things that shouldn't be said with children in the room.

This annoyed Nick. With a grunt he got up and looked Richard in the eye and said slowly: "You have seen nothing.. You remember nothing of the last 10 minutes. You fell asleep on the couch, checked on Kitty... She was fine. Asleep, you went into your room and locked the door. You collapsed on your bed and now you are in a deep, deep sleep...Sleep."

Next thing I know Uncle Richy's on the floor. And with another annoyed grunt Nick got up and carried him to his room, roughly I might add.

I heard alot of noises, then I see my beloved Nick walk in and lock the door behind himself. He walked back to mybed side.

"Nick what did you-" I was ccut off by Nick, practically attacked by his lips, he play with my tounge and tugged my lower lip playfully. I returned to favor.

Wanting to finish what we started, he urgently got ontop of me agian; tearing the final remains of my shirt off and rubbing his hands all over my body.

I wanted us to merge. We were already one but I wanted more...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up hoping last night wasn't a dream, and was happy to find I was naked in the arms of my Nick, with his mucsled arms wrapped around me.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I never went to sleep, I wasn't tired and I wanted more.

I heard her wake up and squeezed her the way she likes.

I heard her mental sigh, and then a moan of plessure. This made me happy, so I squeezed again.

_I love him so much, I want him so much, _I heard her think.

_I love you, too. _I thought back, knowing she heard.

_Oh, Nick,_ she sighed.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Kitty's P.O.V.**

I sat up the covers sliding down to my waist.

Nick's eyes opened, "Good morning, baby." he said, looking everywhere on me but my face, his voice was gentle and caring.

I got up and went to my dresser looking for clothes to wear. I hadn't heard him get up but, I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Whatcha' doin'? he askeed playfully.

"Getting some clothes to take a shower." I said backing into him.

"Aww," he whined, "do you have to?" He said, and pulled me against him harder.

"Uncle Richard's still inthe house." I said.

He kissed my neck. "So the door's locked." he whispered in my ear.

I laughed, "No Nick I gotta take a shower."

"Can I atleast get in with you?" I felt his eyelashes bat against my neck.

I laughed, and turned around only to get crushed by soft warm, lips and and feel a hard, begging body, hugging mine close.

"Okay, okay, let's go get cleaned." I say laughing and leading my beautiful Nick, to my bathroom.

Dirtest shower I ever had.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After... _that_ Nick, had left and told me to meet him at the park. Strange I wonder what he did to Uncle Richard?

I walked in Uncle Richard room, getting the key off the key rack and unlocked his door. I froze in the door frame.

He chained Richy to the bed with belts from his drawer. And Uncle Richard was still knocked out! What the hell did Nick do?! I walked over to Uncle Richy and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Unlce?" I whispered.

His eyes opened, he looked around frantic, then looked up at me, anger in his eyes. "You think this is a funny joke, young lady! Why I oughta ... Ugh!!! Untie me this instant and save two of these belts for yourself, 'cause you are getting punished."

"Uncle Richard, I swear! I came in here and you were like this, I just got home. Lauren came over 'round eleven and Ieft you a note on the coffe table, but, when I came back it was still there and your door was locked so I thought you read, so I threw it away. I wake up it's like twelve in the after noon, take a shower and unlock your door and find you like this! A better question is: What did you do to yourself?" I yelled at him, knowing my perfect lie seemed like the truth, it's not the first time (the note thing not the lying, after all I am just now losing the big V).

I yelled all this while untieing him. When I was finshed I put my hands on my hips and looked down at him with schorching eyes.

"Well... I d-don't remember last night." he stuttered.

I raised a eyebrow. Now what did Nick do? I wondered, He has some explaining to do. "Then why blame me? Now, if you don't mind I gotta break the bad news to the rest of my friends!" I yelled back tears stings my eyes. I can't believe he told me this just last night... oh my God ! Aric! "Oh, Aric! I gotta go. Listen Unc. I know you don't know what happened last night,but, don't go blame'n me if you don't know." And with that I was off running out the house, and hopping on my bike to get to Aric's.

A thousand words and pictures were running through my mind. Aric, Aric, I stood you up, I'm so sorry. I saw him standing in the theater waiting for me, and me never showing up and him giving up and leaving with his head down.

When, I finally got there I stopped, Lauren's car was in to drive way.

What the hell!!!! I thought angerily. I stomped up to him door, I knew his mother went to work on Saturday's, and banged on the door."Aric, I'm sorry." I said, and Lauren opened the door.

"Sorry, for what?" Lauren asked eyeing me like I was the one who killed her pet.

I pushed my way around her. I found Aric sitting on his bed in his room, looking down at his laptop. He didn't look up. "Lauren could you tell Kitty to go away? Me and you have things to do."

I cleared my throat and he looked up and redened. "I mean. Hi, Kitty. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for what I did... It's just Uncle Richard told me that we were moving out of state and I... I wasn't in the mood for movies, I should have called, I'm so sorry, A-" he cut me off.

"It's okay, your moving?" he sounded devastated.

Lauren walked up behind me and said in a cold voice, "I'll miss you most." I could here the smile in her voice.

"I won't miss you the most, I mean you come after ." I said, I knew that was below the belt was one of those math teachers who harrass female students, and Lauren was into him and all that.

She growled, "Whatever, what do you want."

"I believe this is Aric's house." I said and walked over to sit next to Aric. I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked at his computer screen, he was writing his book report. "I need to speak to you... Alone, please?"

"Sure, come on. Lauren stay here." he ordered to the girl, trying to follow like a lost puppy.

Pittiful, I thought.

I followed him the the second floor upstairs, and into the master suit. He locked the doors behind us.

"I-I have something I want to show you." he said once he turned.

**Kinky chapter huh? Anyway you'll see what he tell's her next time on...**

**The power puff girls!**

**I don't own that either! waaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!**

**The review button's kinky, too. You know you wanna tap dat!**


	5. Wow what a shocker!

**Okay this chapter cann be called many things:**

**in the suburbbs it's: OMG! sit down for this one, it's a shocker**

**in the hood it's: Oh no he didn't**

**in mexico it's: ahdoie iaod quenizo (I have no clue either)**

Aric looked at me with sober eyes. Then walked up to me and bruched back a lock of hair that had fallen from it's place, behind my ear.

He bent down and kissed my forhead. I wanted to cringe but, better to break it to him slowly. I licked my lips, and opened my mouth to say something but, Aric put a finger to it.

He took in a deep breath, and said, "Everything you know and believe is a lie." Okay, now I'm confused. "Fictional characters and monnster," he continued, "are nothing but, a mith to you, no?" he cocked a eyebrow.

"Well," I paused and thought about Nick, "no, they're," I swallowed, "real?" I whispered mainly to myself. Nick, he was so... unhuman something about him...

_Well, duh! Something's seriously up with that dude if he makes you sleep with him on the what first week of aquatince? _My inner voice screamed.

_He didn't make me, well, sure he made the first move, but, I let him and... I liked it. _I said gently, back to it.

That shut it up. "Aric, I... I like you as a friend. But... I am sorta with someone else." I bit my lip and looked down. I couldn't make eye contact with him. I've moved alot compared to normal standards in my life. This was the longest time I've ever stayed in a place. I cam here in seventh grade, and Aric came in eighth, we've been on and off ever since. But, before Nick came, we were starting to get serious.

Senior year, in several months it's off to collage, and never see each other again. We were gonna be together for the rest of the school year, the A-list couple. But, when I met Nick, we..._us, _crashed and falled. _We_ were no more.

I sighed, "Aric, I... Thank you."

He didn't fase at my words at all, he just stared deep into my eyes and then sighed, not one of misery, but one of... was that joy? "I know there's someone else, hon. I know how you feel, your life's confusing, isn't it?" I nodded, not seeing where he was going. "So, then we'll straighten it out, won't we? Lauren, sister, please come here." he yelled over my shoulder.

Sister? What the grammy? "Sister? Lauren's not-" I was inturrupted by Lauren appearing next to Aric out of thin air. I gawked.

"Surprise, surprise, isn't it Kitten?" Lauren said in a old, sexy voice. "I wanted Nick, you got him. You suggested I date my own bother. Discusting." she folded her arms over her chest. I looked in her eyes searching for answers.

Big mistake.

I fell into them, lost in their age, and beauty. All of a sudden I felt dizzy, and uncorniated. I went numb, I felt nothing on the outside. I was soft and plessuralbe on the inside. I sensed myself falling into Aric's arms but, I didn't _feel_ it. All of a sudden the truth blasted into my mind.

Lauren and Aric were witches, from some secret organization called the Nigh World. It had rules about almost everything.

All of these rules hit me at once. No human should no about the organization, that consists of vampires, warewolces, shapeshifters, and witches. And no Nightworlder shall fall in love with a human, the penalty is death for both, human and nightworlder.

They lived on a island, for vampires and witches. They were good, obeyed all rules, until some renagde werewolves came onto the island and started causing mayhem. Lauren, liked one of the 'wolves, and wanted to date him. Aric, being the protective older brother, wanted to check out the 'wolf. The 'wolf didn't like that, he attacked Aric, and they started a fight. The 'wolf bite Aric and blood exchanged with him, while he was knocked out. Aric, woke a werewolf.

Later, that night, the 'wofl came for Lauren telling her that the only way to be with him, was to be one of him. She was terrified of the idea, so she ran to her brother, who was now a 'wolf. She wanted to get off the island, she ran to the fairy, and ran away.

She escaped to Califrnia. Where she met me, we moved into the same neighborhood at basically the same time. We instantly became friends. But, on her journey here, she became a renagade witch herself. Showing humans magic and acting like a succubus, getting boy's and saducing them with her magic.

Her bother came for her, by tracking her scent all the way to Califronia, once there he "fell in love" with me. And he and his siter made a plan. Lauren and I would fight over him, and Lauren would pretend not to be related to Aric. So, they lived in seperate homes. Aric, got with me (like I had mentioned earlier). And Lauren, got with any guy she wanted. And they lived their lives as happ renegade's until I garduated high school, then the truth would be told to me and they'd change me.

Until, Nick, came into the picture. Lauren "fell in love" with Nick, who rejected her politely and started at me, his soulmate. Lauren didn't like that, their plan gliding along smoothly until this bump in the road came. So they decided to speed up the proccess and not turn me into a 'wolf but to...

The knowledge that was blasted into my head suddenly broke off and I fell uncousicous.

I woke up in a bed... no mine... Aric's. I looked to my right and there sat Aric, sitting indian style.

I was confused and I didn't remember anything... But, when I looked into Aric's eyes it all came back to me....

I loved him....

He was my... my...

_Soulmate._

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I drove my porsche to the place where Kitty and I were to meet and got out. I walked to the lake and looked over it, to the sunset. It sent unimaginable sparkles throughtout the lake. I sighed, and felt an unwanted pressnce and a certain scent.

I turned to see Lauren, behind me with goo-goo eyes. "Hi, hon. I love you, ya know that?"

"I don't care, I don't know you. Besides, I love Kitty."

She turned red in fury, "Oh! Everyone loves Kitty, well you know what? She's dead! I killed her, now be with me damn it!" Lauren yelled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I stood frozen at her words. Could it be?

**Like I said, *fake white girl impression* It was a shocker. (white girls out there, I'm not racist or anything and when I say "white girl impression" i mean like what they did on white chicks)**

**Review!!!**


	6. So Now I Know

**Wow seen and liked the action on last chapter? I know I did anyway I don't owwn Night World blah blah blah... But, if I did I'd take over the world!!! Muahahahaha! I has a good evil laugh!**

Aric... so... so beautiful. I love him.... I think... NO! I want Nick.

_No,babe, you love me._ A voice in my head that not sounded, but felt like Aric told me gently.

_Lier! I love Nick! He's my lover! And I love him! _Another jem-like voice snapped back at him.

_Don't listen to it, Nick tricked you! Can't you se , ba- Lover?! He's your WHAT? _Aric seemed to be listening to the jem voice, too.

"Excuse me, lover?" Aric asked with tension in his voice, outloud.

"Um.. I...Don't remember. Who's Nick?" I was so confused I knew nothing about a Nick just my normal life with Aric and school and the murderer I live with.

"It's no one, just another crush." he said, still cleching his teeth, "He like's you, you love me. Simple."

He was shaking against my back. "You don't really make it sound so simple, hun."

_Becasue, it's not I love Nick! _Them jem voice said, refusing to be quiet.

_How would you know! Just shut up! _Aric.

_Because, I know my real boyfriend holds me better than this!_

The two voices inside my head snapped at each other back and forth. I, me, myself. Couldn't think, with the voice from my selfconcious, and Aric who's lap I sat in on his bed, were fighting over who I loved. Aric was so convincing. But, how do you not believe yourself. My head hurt from the rumble and the hard to answere question. I just wanted-

_Kitty? Kitty, love, are you there? _A voice that sounded distantly familar said inside my head.

Aric and Jem just kept on fighting in my head, I wasn't sure if we were paying attention. _Who's this?_ I replied back.

_Kitty? Thank Isis, hold on baby, I'm on my way. _

Next thing I know a gorgeous boy came crashing through the window of Aric's room and jumped up at the sight of me.

This finally drew Aric's attention back to reality. "Get out!" and with that he charged at the beautiful bay... No, man. The beautiful, man.

The man just grabbed him by the wrist twisted him around and through him into his own closet door, nocking him out cold.

"Kitty? Honey? Did he hurt you?" He asked me when he finished Aric off.

I just sat there my eyes on him and suddenly everything came back. The school hallway. My bedroom, my shower. Everything.

My eyes teared up and I jumped into his arms. Oh, God, oh God, I kissed Aric, when I really love Nick.

"KItty?" Nick's arms were around me and he was trying to look at the face I burried in his shoulder.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Damn, if this bastard touched Kitty. "Kitty, did he hurt you at all? Come on." He sqeezed her.

"I'm okay, it's just... I forgot abou you. He made me... He's a werewolf you have to believe me. Please, Nick and he made me think I were his soulmate,and I kissed him. I'm so sorry Nick." Kitty sobbed in my shoulder.

I looked over to the body I'd knocked out. If he's a werewolf I'd better get her on a plane and out of the country. "I know, it's true. I have a secret to tell you, too."

Kitty looked up from my shoulder with wet eyes, "You know?"

"Do you know all about the Night World?" I asked wanting to know if I should tell the whole story.

"Yeah, werewolves, and vamps, and witches, n' stuff. And all the rules about love n' stuff, I know, why?"

"I'm a.... vampire." I whispered the last word.

"A....Vampire? Wait, did you... bite me?" She asked unsure.

"I wouldn't do that without your permission."

"Okay, then, I'm fine." she said, hugging me tighter. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Seven hundred, and three." I said flatly.

She laughed, a wonderous sound. "Then I guess this is kinda against the law, huh?"

I smiled, "Both of them, actually. Listen we have to get out of here and to a airport, befor he wakes up." I grabbed her up bridal stlye and carried her off to my car.

**Kitty's P.O.V.**

In his car I took deep breathes, "So airport? I have to pack." I looked at him to see him looking at me with intensity.

"I love you, you know. And, no matter what happens we're gonna be together. Anyway, I'm rich, I think we can go to Italy or where ever you please, and shop there. It's no time to pack." He took my hand and squeezed.

I smiled at him, "France, is a no no. I wanna go to Mulan." He laughed and kissed me hand.

"Then we shall go to Mulan my love.

**Another short one I know but, the next events that will happen shouldn't be mentioned in this chapter you'll se why, and oh here's a funny joke.**

A man has a radio that will play any song you name.

A man asked for yankee doodle, it played.

A woman asked for bingo, it played.

A man riding down the street in a convertable yelled, "Yehaw!"

And the Alabama theme song played.

**So basically they callen us Bamians country. Yes I'm in Alabama, you got a problem wit it? And I wit Auburn War Eagle so yeah! What now Bi- yoch!**

**Click that Bamian review button.**


	7. Keep Running! No Turning Back!

**So here comes a long two days to write chapter enjoy!!!**

When we reached the airport I as alittle nervous, I didn't know if Aric had followed our scent like he did his sister's when she ran off. I am also terriffied now. Even though, as I sit here with my head in Nick's lap waiting for the plane number to be called, I know Lauren is about to find out what happened to her brother I am still not affraid of her. But, I do wonder if they have found out that Nick's a vampire yet...

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I'm fuming! I can't believe a peice of verimin shit! Dumped me and through me out ot the curve! And for that little skank, too? Oh, I'm gonna kill her!

I can't believe he knocked me out, too! Little bastard. Not even that cute.

I walked into my brothers home, and went upstairs to his room, they should still be there. I froze in the doorway, when I saw my brother strugling to get up. I ran to him and helped him up. "Brother are you okay?" I asked hoping he wasn't hurt to badly, then I noticed. "Where's Kitty?" I asked in a hard voice.

"V-v-vampire." My brother whispered, like it was hard to speaik.

"No,Kitty's not a vampire." I said, I think he's gone mad.

"No! N-N-Nick, v-v-vampire. T-t-took K-K-Kitty, ran away-y."

I dropped my brother and stared at nothing. Of course, I wasn't losing my charm, he was a vamp all along. No wonder he resisted my magic love spells! I should've known. Oh, Hecate, we have to find them. They could turn us in to the Night World, no wait Kitty's a human they wouldn't do that... Unless she's a vampire. Oh, Isis, she knows all of our secrets and about our island and everything!! She has to remember if she's with Nick. Oh, what have I done? I let him get away!

"Brother, they know all of our secrets they have to die! Right? Right? Brother!" I yelled at my half-concious older brother on the floor. Boy, Nick really must have been mad at Aric.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed some witches chemicals to heal him. I poor it into his mouth, and his eyes popped open, wide.

He jumped up and almost hit me in the face. "Come on, your right they must know everything but, I am the one with the plan."

**Kitty's P.O.V.**

I had just told Nick everything I knew about my ex-best friend, and my ex-almost boyfriend.

"They're realated? And a witch family, too huh? Well then, at least the playing feild is even." We boarded the plane and rode in first class. Wow,

Nick's really rich. And no parents. I crindged as soon as the thought came, I had no parents also. I guess I'd better tell him that story, too. Once I'm ready.

"Nick, um, what happened to your parents?"

He laughed. "Exacuted. My mom's was a witch, a lost witch, when she met my dad, the vampire also lamia, they both thought that she was human. They weren't soulmates like us, but, dad couldn't keep his hands off her, she was a harman so she was naturally beautiful. Well, they got married when she was eighteen, and had me when she was twenty. When the Laws cought up to them, they exacuted them and almost got me before they had a shapeshifter relize that my mom's was a witch. So they let me be raised with a bunch of nanny's to make up for they're mistake, and when I was seventeen and decided to stop my aging then they let me be."

"Wow," same was as mine, I thought, the law made a mistake and exacuted them. No real justice served at all.

_'What are you thinking?'_

_'You should know.'_

_'No I don't barge like that but, if you want me to...' _I could feel him going around the edges of my mind, trying to find my deepest secret.

_'No! I'll tell you when I'm ready! Just not now!' _He had almost found out about my parents.

_'Sorry.'_ he said soberly.

I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Wow, what a beautiful sound, so caring and I don't have to worry about anyone taking it away. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep...

I woke up to the sound of Nick's voice. "We're in Africa."

"The bug infested part or the good part?"

He tried to force down a smile, "The good part. Come on, the next plane will arrive shortly."

We got off and wondered for a few hours until our plane could arrive. We stopped at some African Women's of the World Shop.

I walked in clingig to Nick's arm. And looking up at him with pleading eyes saying, we need to shop here.

"Fine, go on ahead."

"Thanks." I kissed his cheek and went over to the beads.

A perfectly built, light skinned, women with long black hair and dressed in African clothes walked up to me. "Hello, child, welcome home." she said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Thanks I've never been, it's really nice. And these beads are gorgeous."

"1.99." she laughed, "Oh, child I'm just kidding. So whose your friend?" she asked looking over at Nick who was texting who knows what on his blackberry.

"Just a friend I'm traveling with." I smiled at the sight of him.

"Listen child, you just came home from the America's, and I know you'll be leavn' on another plane when you leave this store. But, don't be interacial, mix with your own kind. We don't want any mixeed babies running 'round do we?"

I frowned at her. "First of all, this isn't 'home' to me home is being anywhere your loving family is. Second it's none of your buisness if I have children with a guy who isn't my race. Third you just do your job and ring up theses beads so I can go,"

She took the beads and rung them up silently, when she said the total Nick came over and paid for it and with a polite smile said, "Mind your own buisness, black-skottish." He took the bag from her hand and she froze with his words.

"H-how did you?"

"Don't be a hipacrit it's not nice." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked away. once we were outside I asked.

"How did you know?" I looked up to see him staring down at me with a smile.

"I read her mind, she hates her parents for be interracial and wishes she were never born betweent he two." He laughed again. "Funny huh?"

"Real." I smiled back up at him. We got onto our next plane, first class again, and ate lunch.

While eating my shimp cocktail, a really hot guy with blonde dischelved hair, grey eyes, and a killer smile, leaned over towards my from the row next to us and said, "Hey, hun, you taken?"

I laughed, natural flirting instinct. "Uh, yeah, as you can see."

"Aw, too bad, considering I'm rich. I can hook you up better than him."

I looked over to Nick to see his reaction. He had his fist balled into so tight that his knuckles were white. "Uh, he has me hooked up pretty good." I didn't look back at the man as i said this, instead I leaned on Nick's arm hoping to calm him. _'Relax, Nick, please?' _I asked him mentally.

_'Sure.' _He seemed to relax in my arms so I looked back at the guy.

"No thanks, I'm sure your not my type anyways." I closed my eyes and leaned in closer to Nick. "Now please leave me alone."

"Whatever." He said and I heard him lean back into his seat.

When I reopened my eyes we were in the Mulan airport.

We went to a really expenssive hotel and got the presidentcial suit. "Wow, you don't have to do this, Nick."

"None sense. My baby deserves the best. But, you know, I really don't like Mulan, we can stay here if you want but, I really want to go to France."

"Okay, I just really wanted to check out China, is a so whatcha gonna do in France?"

"Open a hotel/casino, duh. I really wanted to do that for a while now."

I laughed, "I'm sure."

He laughed, "Yeah, baby, I have really." He tackled me onto the bed and started running kisses all over me when the door banged.

"Go away," he growled lifting up from me. He walked to the door, and opened it "NOw now we just got here the room is clean." He said to the maid. She nodded in reconition, "Sorry, I had not relized, enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Nick said and closed the door, "Now where were we? Oh, yeah." He jumped back onto me and the rest is a little to rated R.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in a empty bed naked, and looked around for Nick. I smelled something in the kitchen, and decided to take a shower. I put on a pair of black booty shorts, and a red backless V neck with no sleeves. I walked into the kitchen and saw Nick reading a book and eating some bacon. I mentally laughed the bacon was burt down to a crisp and I could tell that it was home-made.

"Morning Angel." Nick said not looking up from his book.

I walked over to the counter grabbed a peice of bacon and got on his lap. "Morning, whatcha readn'?"

"Oh, just a book of spells." When my eyebrows shot up in confusion he said, "Remember that part about my mom's being a lost witch? Well, I can do minor spells."

"So, your reading 'Minor Spells for Dummies' then?" We both laughed, and he kissed my cheek.

"You know if you go to the Harmen witch store in LA there is a Dummies book like that avalible."

"Harmen witch store? Sounds cool!" I exclaimed, it did sound cool I wish I was a night person. Nick will you turn me into a vampire?"

"Huh? Well, I've been thinking that I should... But, I don't know do you want to be a vampire?" He looked baffled, like he didn't know how to phrase what was on his mind correctly.

"Well, I think it would be best. After all I don't want to be going around with me sixty and you still seventeen, people will talk." I was teasing but, we both knew it was true.

"Okay I will but, only once this whole mess is over with, and we do need to kill Aric and Lauren, but, I need help so I'm going to go to a witch organization called circle daybreak, they think that humans and all night worlders should live peacfully together. What do you think?"

"It sounds wonderful! Where is it?"

"I know the headquaters is in LA, but, like I said, we will get our lives together once we kill those two, I just need so daybreakers willing to help us." He placed the book down and hugged me. "You know your beautiful."

"And so are you, the most." We smiled at each other, and went all over Mulan to get to know our temperary home better.

**Aric's P.O.V.**

Aric knew a few things abou Kitty's family even Kitty didn't know. Like how her Uncle Richard was a vamp hunter, and that he killed vamps and humans everyday on a regular, that's why they're moving he killed the wrong vermin and now it's catching up with him. So I decided to get the show on the road, if anyone knew where Kitty would want to escape to, it'd be Richard.

Me and my sister got out at Kitty's driveway and prepared for the best acting role of our life. I ran to the door and knocked rapidly. When Richard opened the door I said. "Help Kitty's been kidnapped by a vampire."

Richard's face turned cold. "What did you say?"

"I know your secret okay? I had a witch friend who told me about the night world and a rumor got around that your a vampire hunter, but, me and Kitty were in my room and a vampire from the school named Nick came crashing through the window after biting my sister and took Kitty away!"

Richard, "Come on, we have to go give me the keys I want to drive."

"You think you know were they went?" I asked I knew my voice sounded sober and like I'd been crying that's what I was going for.

"Yes, Kitty always asks me to move to Mulan so that's my guess I have a jet that can get us there ASAP, come on get in." This man was more helpful than I thought, watch out Kitty here I come. When we got to the jet it was huge and looked like it was fast, Richard rushed us in and we were in the Mulan airport in no time. Wow, I thought, he's moving like Kitty's his own child.

When we reached a fancy hotel in Mulan and asked if there were a Waterfall here, yeah Nick Waterfalls so oviously night person how did I not notice? They said he stayed in the presidentcial suit with a Kitty Farewell. Richard convinced them with alot of id and birth certificates that Kitty was his neice so they let them in until the 'happy couple' as the maid said could return.

**Kitty's P.O.V.**

Nick and I returned to the hotel after a day of sightseeing and shopping, I wanted to stay at one of the small villages we visited but, Nick wanted to get back to the hotel. "There are rouge wolves here. I can smell them. It could be too dangerous." He'd said, so protective as usual.

When we came through the door and was about to walk to the elevator, the person at the counter came up and said, "Um, your uncle is here and we let him in your room." he said shyly, bushing long black bangs from his eyes.

"My uncle?" I asked, then it hit me, why would they involve my uncle in this?

"Yes, he had your birth certificate, and id and everything. Is that okay?"

I looked at Nick and saw he was straining like I was. "You know what? We're leaving we'll come back for our bags tomorrow, we will spend the night at a little village."

"Is there a problem, sir?" He asked sounding like he was scared he let the wrong people in. He did.

"No, we just don't want to see him is all, do we sweety?"

I shook my head, "He told me to leave, so I left, I wonder why he followed me?"

"We will be going now." Nick said and turned around. We left and went to the airport. When we were there we got on the first plane to France. "Looks like I don't have to wait for my dream." Nick mused as we got onto the plane and started on our second new life together.

"Uh, I thought you said we would have to kill them once and for all. Nick, if they have my uncle he could be in danger." I was worried for lie a second, then I remembered who killed my parents. "Never mind him." I said.

Nick gave me a look, but didn't ask why I'd lost my interest in my uncle's safety. I was asleep by the time we'd reached France, when I woke up we were in a hotel room much like the last one.

"It's the honeymoon suit. You like it?" Nick asked, smiley evily at me.

I couldn't help but blush at the pictures in my mind. "Love it, but I wonder how they knew we were in Mulan?"

"Did you ever tell your uncle you liked it?" I nodded, "Then they got him to confess. Simple, I'd do the same thing if I were them. But, no onw but you knows that I wanted to go to France so we should be safe.

**Aric's P.O.V.**

We'd been in this room for hours, when a knock came at the door and a manger walked in. "I'm sorry but, the people staying here have just checked out and are staying at a different place, you'll have to leave." With that he walked away.

"Damn it!" I yelled slamming my fist down on the coffe table.

"Kitty inportant to you?" Richard asked arms folded, eyebrows raised.

"She's my girlfriend and that vampire scum stole her." With another slam on the table I noted a brochure of the world's best palce on it. The country France had a check next to it in sharpie. I smiled evily, if there was anywhere else they'd go it's there. It's our best shot. "I know exactly were to look first, come on."

**Oooh I think next chapter is gonna be the one with the fight in it I don't know but hey here's a song I her it had the melody of Blame It by Jamie Foxx**

Blame it on the flu got cha feeln' blue

Blame it on the swine got cha feeln' blind

Blame it on tha me me me me me mexicans

Blame it on tha me me me me me mexicans

Blame it on the coke got cha feeln' dope

Blame it on the cane got cha feeln' plain

Blame it on tha me me me me me mexicans

Blame it on tha me me me me me mexicans

**No I'm not making fun of all mexicans just the one's with coke and swine I just think it's a funny song is all.**


	8. Happy But Not Ending

**Okay I think I don't own Night World but let's keep hoping shall we**

Me and Nick finally got to France and went to a house, I fifn't know he owned a home in France and he said it was a surprise. And that he had Croone Harmen deck it out so no other Night Person or human (enless invited to the address) could see it, not even a witch like Lauren could sense it, or a 'wolf like Aric could smell it, it's just isolated.

"That's cool but, why did you oh so conveiently have it decked out like that?" I'd asked.

"I used to gamble with the wrong Night Worlders." He had said with a chuckle, remembering good old times. "After all it's not like they know we're in France just saftey measures."

"Right, safety is important." I said, now as I walk or pace back and forth in the giant master bedroom, waiting for Nick to return from shopping. Sure he could risk his life outside but, I couldn't go with him? So mean.

I decided to go to the game room and play video games, it's not like there's anything to read or something in this house, all his books are intelct building junk from the school yard, ugh he can be so boring at times. I played halo 3 and halo 4 which I wonder how he manged to get a hold of, I'd ask him about it later. I played vitural games and realistic games. Then, I got all noisy and went through his laptop's document's.

Apearently, he used to be engaged to a greek princess? And, a roman "lord" had put his in the cages to fight lions twice, poor lions. This was more interresting then halo, I thought. He was born in 1000 b.c. from a Kat'tl Munhna and a Ket'lt Munhna, the lamia and the "human" (who was actually a lost witch) got married, and had little Tolas Munhna. Weird name, but he is a vampire, I thought.

Thi got me wondering what he was going to turn me, or if he was going to turn me. Then, I heard a door open and about a minute later Nick was in the room. "Going through my things, again?" he said with a smile.

"Mhm, tell me how did you go from Tolas to Nick?" I was going to build myself up to the big question.

"Um, generations change, things happen, and don't you think Tolas is a questionalbe name for this century?" he sat next to me on the sofa.

"You were born in 1000 b.c. I thought you said you were only seven hundred years."

"Would you tell your girlfriend you were older than Jesus?" He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" I ask, one more question.

"Of course, I couldn't live without you."

"But, you've lived years withouth me."

"That was before I met you, it wouldn't be the same if you were gone now."

"Are you gonna change me? Into a...vampire?" I whisper the last word, like it's the worlds biggest secret not meant to be told a soul that wasn't in on it, which was true. I could die for my knoledge.

He took his time answering me, looking me in the eye with such intensity, so strong and weak to my power over him at the same time. He'd do anything to keep me with him, i see now. "Yes, soon... We should do it tonight. And in a few more days... I'll wake you to be a vampire."

"Never age, never die, never love anyone besides you?" I was thinking aloud but, he answered anyway.

"No one's forcing you to be with me." He said like he thought I had anyother choice, which I knew I didn't.

"The universe is and damn it did a good job finding my soulmate. Because, I love him and I don't think I could love another." I looked up at him to see him looking down at me, with intense eyes, I thought I could see a silver cord woving itself around us, pulling us together so that no on on Earth could possibly break the bond we have together. This moment, the cord, our words brought on the most intimate thing in the universe... The _soulmate princle_. This is how it's truly to be expressed, this is how it truly feels to be with the one you love. And always will love.

I leaned my head back exposing my neck, and he took the offering. I felt a sharp and slight sting and then infinate pleasure. It was so lovely I found myself in the realms of his mind, going through the deep dark stuff, and the bright beautiful stuf.

_'you were affraid of turtles?' _I heard Nick's voice say in my head, so he was going through my memories,too.

_'Only when I was little... Your Uncle told the same got who put you in the cages that you betrhothed his wife, just for shits and giggles? Wow,'_

_'Can I see your deepest secret now?' _He was asking permission? How nice.

_'Yes, yes you may.'_

I could feel him going through it now, the lady, the closet, the dead body ontop of me, the day before my parents were murdered, the days after. _'I'm sorry Kitty.' _I heard him say afterwards.

_'It's okay, I have you now, I know my parents would be happy for me.' _I replied, trying, forcing my mind to stop showing me pictures of that horrible night.

_'I love you.' _Nick said, with all the sweetness and sensetivity in the world behind those words.

_'I know, I love you, too.' _And with that I felt myself be slowly pulled back to reality. I moaned, I was dizzy, weak, and my mind was flying. "What the."

"You need to take some of my blood now. So you can change."

"When did you change your mind about waiting?" I was dizzy, like a small hangover, but even then I still had control.

"When I relized how important your safety is to me. Now drink." He said, cutting himself at the base of his neck.

I did as told, his blood wasn't all coppery, it was sweet and rich. It tasted great. We didn the same thing as when he drank my blood, but we just romed around the happy parts of each others minds. Sharing secrets and worse dates, and stuff like that. We did it about three time, around the third time I felt more weak and more dizzy.

"Go to sleep Kitty when the time comes I'll wake you." He kept saying it over and over untill I fell asleep. _'Asleep my little Kitten.'_

**Nick's P.O.V.**

The next few days passed in a breeze no troble from any where, I had decided to give her the amount of days it'd take to arrange and unexpected funeral, (but, not as long as it took to bury M.J. A month). When the day came I woke her. I'd placed her in my bed and I'd slept in the guest room.

Her eyes fluttered open, she moaned a couple of time and then I handed her the dead rabit from the woods I'd managed to salvage. She tore it up, and when she was finished she looked up at me, "Nick?"

"Yeah, Kitty, I'm here." I said caringly, I'd never done this before, but it seemed I'd gotten it right. "You okay?"

She ponced on me and hugged me tight, "Oh, that was delious, thank you. For eveything! I can't wait to go hunting." She got up and ran to the bathroom, I heard the shower running and her say "Cool!" I figured she was either talking about the fangs, or the super vision. I chuckled to myself at her childish yet cute, behavior.

**Kitty's P.O.V.**

"Cool!" I exclaimed, poking at my teeth in the miror, I got in the shower and looked at how the soap went through my body, and how the water looked so clean and clear throught these new eyes. When I got out I looked int the miror again.

Let's see, I thought. My eyes were red, and my teeth (normal at the moment) were still sharper than usual, my skin, which was already light brown, was an even lighter brown, one that I'd never seen on a person, my cheekbones were a little higher, and my lips a little more pouty. I looked hot! I changed into some denim jeans and a black top, and waked over to Nick. "Well?"

"Well..." he said caring out the word.

"Well, aren't I suppose to have some kind of black rose, or something?"

He laughed, "You already do, your poppy chain, it's a sign that your part of the night world."

"It doesn't mean I'm a made vamp."

"No, but, here if you want two you want two." he said as he handed me a black rose ring.

"Thank you, can we go hunting now?"

"Sure, sweety, sure."

**Aric's P.O.V.**

We had went to all the hotel's in France. It'd taken days so I finally decided, Nick had to feed sometimes, and I took him as the feeding-on-hikers type, so we stopped in the woods. After a few hours there I started to smell someone.

It smelled like two people, two vampires. So unless they made friends, it couldn't have been Kitty and Nick. But, then they got closer. "I think I smell them." I whispered to Lauren. The poor vampire hunter didn't know we were night worlders, yet. Poor thing, I thought.

"I think I hear something." Lauren said outloud for Richard and me both.

Next thing we know Nick and another vampire girl who vagually looks like Kitty, jumped out of a tree branch above us.

**Kitty's P.O.V.**

We'd been hunting and thought that we smelled humans, three Nick had informed me. But, when we dropped in for a "visit" we were caught off gaurd. It was uncle Richy, Aric, and Lauren.

I moved closer to Nick, still alittle scared of Aric.

_'It's okay.'_ He told me mentally.

I just nodded.

"Kitty?" That was uncle Richard. When I nodded in reconision, he screamed. "What has this thing done to you! What are you?! I ahve to kill you now! Are you happy?! Your just like your parents worthless peices of-" I snapped.

"No you are! You go around killing people, just for shits and giggles! Guess what? That murder y parents were killed for? I was there hiding in the closet! I watched you kill that lady, pull her hair back and slit her throat! I was only four! Four! Four damn years! That's the amount of time I had with my parents! Without the pictures I wouldn't even know what they look like! Thanks to you and it only took you four minutes to ruin my life! So if anyone's a worthless peice of **BITCHY SHIT**! It's you!" I almost charged at him, but Nick was holding me back.

Richard was frozen, so I took the chance and jumped at him, he had a stake in his hands, but, I didn't care. I drained him, and then through his body to the ground like the trash it was. "Tell the divil I said hi, in hell!" I yelled once I was finished. Then I looked up at the froxen withc and 'wolf.

"Kitty, I can't believe. Well, I can but, I... Wow." that was Lauren.

"Well, believe it witch." I backed up into Nick and said mentally to him: _'You got silver?'_

_'Yeah, a dagger necklace.'_

_'Convinent.'_

_'Carring it since I found out about Aric. Got a plan?'_

_'You got for him, while I drain Lauren.'_

_'Okay....Now!'_

Just then Nick jumped at Aric, pulling out his dagger, as Aric pulled out his stake Lauren coppied this movement. I dogged her swing and kicked the stake out of her hand, I then darted at her neck. I could hear her whispering spells in my ear, and I could feel myself letting go, but then I kicked her in the mouth, not letting go of my hold to her throut and she screamed in agony, soon ending with a gruttling noise. I dropped her, when I heard Aric scream her name.

"Now, you gonna get it." He turned to me, leaving a spot open for Nick, who jumped on his back, I grabbed the stake out of Aric hand and threw it to the other side of the forest. Nick broght the silver dagger down into the chest of the strugling 'wolf. Who was about to transform but didn't get the chance.

Nick jumped of the half formed body and landed next to me. We looked over the sceen. Three dead bodies, and alot of blood. "Let's get home. You okay?" Nick said.

"I'm great, the murder in justice, two rouges in justice. I.... I've never been more peaceful inside." I kissed him hard. I pulled back and said, "I love you."

"And I love you my little Kitten."

**Awww but, it's not over I;m making a more chapter's about them later this week to show how Nick's dream about a casino in vegas and daybreak n stuff so don't think it's over yet and I'll make the chapters really exciting if I can get atleast 15 reviews! Come on I know you can do it!**


	9. Important If You Want Story To Go On!

**Important read if you want this story to continue.**

Okay this is just an author's note Kitty and Nick are going to be returning in an new fanfiction called "Suck You Dry" which is the next generation for them were they're kids are named Naimh and Jet (which is actually a stone) got through a series of adventures but I am currently buisy with another two fics so it'll have to wait but, check my profile around december and I will have it up.

review this story i will need atleast like thirty reviews in order to make this new fic so tell your friends, ya mama, ya papa, tell eveyone I need thirty reviews really i want to know what you guys think of my writting skills. thanks bye!


End file.
